


Officer Lunchbox Shuffle

by x_thirteen_x



Series: Short Preludes [1]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Officer Lunchbox, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thirteen_x/pseuds/x_thirteen_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail/Holly snippets... some rookieverse, some AU, some OoC but all /craycray/ shuffle songs from my old iPod. (90s/early2Ks playlist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. my boo

 

**A. My Boo - Usher / Alicia Keys**

 

Her arms wrapped around your slim body, whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

And here I am, sitting in a corner, watching you giggle and flirt with her. You laugh at her jokes, you hit her arm playfully, letting your hand stay connected with her skin in a soothing manner. You blush at her suggestive smirk.

I remember when I was the one who made you feel that way.

But that's all in the past, Hol. No. It's just 'Dr. Stewart' now. I don't have the right to call you pet names anymore.

You are no longer mine.

 

 


	2. ice ice baby

 

**B. Ice Ice Baby - Vanilla Ice**

 

"What are you doing?" Holly raised a questioning eyebrow at the hyperactive cop

Gail takes her shades off and makes a funny pose after doing a very awkward looking hip-hop dance in front of Holly, "I'm so fly you can't contain my coolness!"

"Stop dancing and come sit here beside me!" Holly closes the lid of box of donuts on the coffee table and warns, "No more sugar for you, dork.

 

 


	3. noughts

 

**C. Noughts - Sasaji Masanori**

 

The raindrops, little as they are, hurt as they land on my flesh. Beating upon my cold skin as I chase after you.

"Gail! Stop running away from me!"

She doesn't even look back. But she stops running. Finally.

I take long strides to reach you; you still haven't turned to look at me. Will your decision waver if you see me begging for you to come back? I fling my battered arms around you, hugging you from behind.

"Gail, Please, Run away WITH me instead."

 

 


	4. fever

 

**D. Fever - A Fine Frenzy [M]**

 

"You have no idea what you do to me, Dr. Stewart." The blonde temptress pushed her skirt upwards, not even bothering to remove it fully, as she straddled her lover, "Do you feel that?"

Holly simply sighed, unable to voice her over-stimulated feelings, hands gripping tightly on the chair's armrest.

Gail's wet crotch touched Holly's skin, spreading dampness all over her muscled thighs, "Only you can make me feel this way, Holly."

 

 


	5. say youll be mine

 

**E. Say You'll be Mine - Steps**

 

Gail Peck had finally decided to clarify things with the sole cause of her sleepless nights and daytime distractions, one tanned goddess that comes in the guise of a forensic pathologist.

"Hey. Lunchbox."

"What is it, Officer Peck?"

The nervous cop inhaled and let her breath out in one go, "Holly Stewart! Please be my girlfriend! I mean, I totally understand if you're disgusted with me right now but at least I've told you how I feel. Even so, I would still like to be friends with you if you refuse to date me. Please don't hate me?"

Holly smiled, pretending not to hear anything but in truth, she absorbed every word that came out of the blonde's mouth, "What?"

Gail covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

The brunette simply hugged Gail, "I would be the happiest woman alive to have you as my girlfriend, Gail."

The bullpen erupted in wolf whistles and applause, instantly reminding Gail that she had just come out to the whole division.

 

 


	6. bump n grind

 

**F. Bump N Grind - R. Kelly [M]**

 

Gail lay down by Holly's side and gathered her girl in her arms, holding her love with what little strength she had left.

Holly panted, "I think I died a couple times halfway through that nth orgasm."

"I can't help it. You taste exquisite, baby."

"How can you still be this awake after all that?"

Gail rolled on top of Holly and planted her lips atop the latter's, "You're a complete paradox, nerd. You drain me and energize me at the same time. I can go all the way til dawn when I'm with you."

"Wait, Baby, I haven't even recovered yet- uuuumphhh~ Oh, goddess!"

And the night was once again filled with limitless moans and immeasureable pleasure till the wee hours of the morning.

 

 


	7. tender kisses

 

**G. Tender Kisses - Thalia**

 

"Gail."

The blonde nuzzled against Holly's shoulder.

"Gail, I kinda need to use my hand."

Gail ignored her girlfriend's request. She held onto Holly's arm tighter, hugging it like there was no tomorrow.

"Sweetie, I need to finish this." Holly shrugged off Gail's vice grip on her arm.

"No."

Holly contemplated on what to do. She really had to turn her reports in the next day. She couldn't very well type when Gail was in 'cat' mode.

"Hrgkk..." Gail bit onto Holly's shoulder.

"Owww!" The brunette glared at her girlfriend, "What's wrong with you?"

Gail just smiled then kissed the part where she bit earlier, "I love you~" she said out of the blue.

Holly shook her head, smirking, at the blonde's rather unique way of expressing her feelings.

 

 


	8. give a little love

 

**H. Give a Little Love - M2M**

 

"I'm sorry, Holly. Please understand, baby."

Holly rubbed her fingers at her temples in frustration, "It's always like this. I'm tired of all of this, Peck."

Gail was in serious trouble. When Holly referred to her with her last name, it only meant that her girlfriend was way over the top pissed off. "I'm really, really sorry." She cried, "This won't happen again, I swear!"

"That's what you said the last time." Holly stormed out of the living room and grabbed her coat.

"Wait, where are you going?!"

"Away." Holly spat. "Some place where I'm actually appreciated."

Holly never returned after that night.

 

 


	9. the walls keep saying your name

 

**I. The Walls Keep Saying Your Name - Sophie Ellis-Bextor**

 

Gail tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. Every time she shut her eyes, a particular face was presented before her, as if the vision was etched behind her eyelids.

And when she did open her eyes, Holly was still there, tattooed in her sight, but only for a second.

"I miss you, Holly." She sobbed to herself. She reached for her phone on the side table and pressed a speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Holly." Gail sniffled.

"Seriously?"

"Baby, I miss you~" Gail whimpered.

"Idiot~ I'm just downstairs getting a glass of water!"

 

 


	10. i'll never stop

 

**J. I'll Never Stop - *Nsync [AU]**

 

Gail was eating her lunch in the school cafeteria. Alone. Again.

It was routine. It was mundane. It was what she was used to. She didn't really mind because it has been this way since day one.

"Gail Peck."

Gail didn't bother to look up because nobody ever dared to talk to her.  _Well now, this is different_. Gail thought.

"Can I sit here and have lunch with you?" Holly Stewart, the recent addition to their academy placed her tray on the table.

The loner was shocked, half of the sandwich she was ingesting stuck midway to her throat. She stopped eating, staring in disbelief at the woman who approached her.

"Too late. I've put my stuff down now so you can't really make me leave, can you?" Holly sat down and winked at the bewildered blonde.

Gail just stared.

"That's cute." Holly teased.

"Huh?" Gail swallowed the food quickly, "You... you're talking t-to me?" she stuttered.

"Well, duh? Do you see anyone else near you?" Holly stuck a straw to her box of juice.

"Why?"

"I like you," the brunette transferee smiled at her, "I'd like to be your friend."

"You shouldn't." Gail snapped, at reflex. She was a bit upset that something was going out of regimen. She always sat alone. She always ate alone.

"Get used to it." Holly insisted, "I'm not going anywhere."

 

 


	11. i don't wanna kiss you goodnight

 

**K. I Don't Wanna Kiss You Goodnight - LFO [AU]**

 

Gail looked at reflection in the full-length mirror. She was dressed in complete gear, the army green uniform crisp and pristine. She held the matching beret in her hands, inspecting a loose thread on the hem.

"Gail." Holly stood up and walked to her lover, her fine body swaddled in the white satin sheets from the bed.

Gail just smiled.

"How long?"

"A year or two, maybe?" the soldier answered.

Holly let go of the cloth covering her, exposing her lithe frame, "I'm going to miss you so much, Gail." She threw her arms around her wife.

Gail let go of the hat she was holding and stroked the limbs over her torso, "I know." she pulled at the arms gently so she could turn to face Holly, "I miss you already."

Holly eyed the gold lettering on Gail's nameplate, running her finger over the cold piece of metal on the latter's chest, "Come back soon, First Lieutenant Peck?"

Gail hugged Holly with all her might, kissing her on the ear, "It's my mission to come home to you.".

 

 

 


	12. 214 (am i real)

 

**L. 214 (Am I Real) - Rivermaya [M]**

 

"Baby, it's ok. Just let go."

The blonde latched her arms tighter onto the woman above her, her whole body writhing in ecstacy as Holly moved her fingers against her expertly.

"Look into my eyes, baby, I want to see your soul when you arrive."

Gail's cries of pleasure filled the room, drifting out onto the hallway, fading into the night.

 

 

 

 


	13. gemini

 

 

**M. Gemini - SpongeCola**

 

"Holly, We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"You know why. She doesn't approve of our relationship."

Holly held both Gail’s hands close to her lips, kissing her palms.

“Holly.”

“Is it because your mom thinks that it is wrong for us to be together?”

“Holly, don’t make it difficult for both of us.” Gail tried to remove her hands from brunette’s grip.

“How can _**this**_ be wrong?” Holly brought her lips to Gail’s and they shared a chaste kiss, “Your mom doesn't know what she is saying.”

 

 


End file.
